


Make Me Yours

by visnjicpreston



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visnjicpreston/pseuds/visnjicpreston
Summary: Fluff / soft fic in which Garcia and Lucy explore their feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

"Flynn!"

Garcia's eyes shot open to a knocking at his door and a frantic Jiya whisper yelling his name. He pulled the gun under his pillow and clicked off the safety, stepping quickly and quietly across the floor and swinging the door open. "Where are they?"

Jiya jumped at the sight of the gun. "Woah, no! No, its not like that." She waved her arms apologetically, but her eyes were worried. "It's Lucy."

Flynn eyes widened. He could scold Jiya for scaring the hell out of him later. He flipped the safety on, set his gun on his table, and whisked out of the room before Jiya could finish. 

"Oh, ok, I guess we're going then." The techie jogged after him, whispering after him so as not to wake up anyone else. "She keeps crying and kicking in her sleep and I can't wake her up. I know she was pretty pissed at you early but you were the only person I-" She trailed off. He could fill the blanks.

Jiya couldn't have tried to keep up. In the few extra seconds it took her to swing around the corner to the living room, Garcia was already at the couch next to Lucy, who was whimpering and tossing on the tiny sofa. He kneeled down next to her and gently shook her awake. She screamed and started kicking and flailing, trying to get away from who she must have believed to be an attacker from her dream.

He effortlessly caught Lucy's wrists with one hand and used his other to pull her close to his chest, Jiya assumed to prevent her from hurting someone that would most likely turn out to be herself.

"Lucy, it's me. It's me." Garcia spoke gently but firmly. At the sound of his voice Lucy stopped writhing. She was still breathing heavily and shaking but once Garcia was sure she wasn't a danger to herself he let her go. 

Jiya didn't think it was possible for Flynn to talk as softly as he did.

"Hey, hey, shhh. You're safe." He cupped Lucy's face in his hands, thumbs wiping way her tears. His eyes searched her own, bringing her to reality. "I'm here. Shh, you're okay. I'm here." She let out a strangled sob, collapsing into his chest and gripping his shirt like her life depending on it. His arms came quietly around her and he rocked her gently, rubbing her back. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head before tucking it under his chin, still cooing to her softly.

Wyatt and Rufus came barreling down the hall, Wyatt nearly knocking Jiya over.

"What the hell is going on?" Rufus asked, scanning the room until his eyes landed on Lucy and Flynn. 

"What happened?" Wyatt's concern was replaced with a mix of relief at the lack of Rittenhouse agents and confusion when he saw Lucy and Flynn across the room. He took a step as if to move towards them but the look from Jiya, and his own sense, stopped him. 

Rufus turned to Jiya with the unspoken question. "She's okay now, she just had a nightmare." Jiya said quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and crossing her arms in front of her stomach. "I woke up to get a glass of water and she was on the couch talking and moving in her sleep. She almost hit me in the face when I tried to wake her up, so I got Flynn."

None of them moved for a long moment. There was some silent agreement that they should be there make sure Lucy was ok.

Garcia glanced at Jiya gratefully, which they took as the cue to leave. Rufus wrapped his arm around Jiya's waist and she leaned into his shoulder as they made their way back to their room. Wyatt swallowed, face pinched, and forced himself to go back to bed as well.

Lucy's sobs had settled down to quiet crying interrupted with the occasional hiccup as Garcia rocked her. The only sounds were the rhythmic purring of the air ventilators and Garcia humming slowly into her hair. It was a song Lucy hadn't heard before, and as he began to sing softly in what she assumed was Croatian she realized why. He had a nice voice.

They stayed that way for a long time. Only when he had finished the song and kissed her head again did she pull away from his chest, wiping her nose on her sleeve and hiccuping again.

"I'm sorry, um," She let out a shaky breathe, chest still vibrating from crying. "I'm sorry." Her voice was croaky and rough, which she absolutely hated. She rubbed her arms against an oncoming shiver; Either the bunker was chilly or she was shivering from the dream. Maybe it was both.

"You know you don't have to apologize." Garcia grabbed the wool blanket that was kicked onto the floor in Lucy's panic and pulled it over her shoulders. "Let's get you to bed."

Lucy nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around her. Before she could lay back down Garcia scooped her up bridal style and stood up. She was too tired to say anything in her moment of surprise, and she only looked up at him in confusion.

He smiled, suppressing a laugh. "You didn't think I was going to let you sleep on the couch still, did you?" Lucy was either too comfortable or too exhausted to argue. She rested her head on his chest. "I shouldn't have let you stay there in the first place, but you're so stubborn."

He carried her to his room, pushing the door open with his back, and set her down on the small cot. She snuggled down gratefully into the mattress. It was so much warmer in here.

Garcia took the gun off the table and slid it into his drawer, double checking the safety, before helping Lucy readjust her blankets to be more suitable for sleeping. He turned to settle into the chair for the night, but before he could go very far Lucy's hand slipped out from under the gray blanket and caught his fingers.

He looked back at her. Her hair was tousled around her head, and she looked adorable. Reading her thoughts from the tired, mischievous smile she was trying to hide in the pillow, he chuckled. "Lucy, the cot is way to small for both of us to get a good sleep."

She groaned, "We've made it work before." She tugged on his hand and looked up at him with a fake pout.

She wasn't making this easy. He smirked. "You sure you want to be caught in bed with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, Garcia." His breath hitched at the sound of his name, which was still something he was used to hearing, and this made her smile. She wasn't making this fair, either.

He didn't really have a choice but to oblige her if he was going to get her to sleep at all. Besides, it was an innocent enough request that he didn't mind. 

She moved over to lay on her right side, which let Garcia lay down on his left side to face her. He propped himself up on his elbow.

She stared into his eyes, which made him smile like an idiot. "What?"

"Nothing." She wriggled her arm out from under the blanket and pushed the scratchy wool off to the side. She was suddenly warm under his gaze. That and there wasn't much room for them on this cot, so she could very much feel his body heat. She stared at the front of his shirt and fidgeted with the soft fabric she was crying into only a few minutes ago. Or had it been longer? "It's just weird."

"What is?"

"Even when I try to keep my distance I still end up with you in bed." She inhaled sharply and wrinkled her nose as soon as she said it. Poor word choice.

Flynn smirked. "You said it, not me."

She looked up at him exasperated. "You know what I meant."

He laughed, tucking his chin to his chest. He shifted his weight on the bed, which had the unintended (intended?) effect of pushing the pair a little closer and looked back over to her. "I've been good. I've kept to my chair." That smug little smile on his face widened. He leaned in closer. "Well, for the most part, but that wasn't my doing." He winked.

Lucy batted his chest. "I can't let you sleep on that thing all the time! And you refuse to leave me on the couch." She knew the only reason he had left her on the couch earlier that night was because she had been upset with him and insisted.

"That's because you're grumpy when you sleep on the couch." He quipped. They both knew that wasn't the reason she was in his room every night, at least not the only reason, but Lucy laughed anyway. "Although," He pondered for a moment, "There was that time you fell asleep on me."

His flirting wasn't doing good things for Lucy's self control. She remembers the night in question. He had been laying down to watch tv, and she had pushed over the back of the couch and nestled into his chest. He had been surprised but he didn't move. She woke up that morning laying half on top of him, both of them tucked into what little space the couch provided, with his arms around her and their legs tangled together. She had frantically removed herself before anyone could walk in.

Lucy covered her face in her hands. "Oh god I forgot. I'm still sorry about that."

He laughed again, and he moved his right arm from his side to grab Lucy's wrists and move them away from her face, and then pushed a strand of hair off her cheek. She felt really warm now, as he unobstructed the view to her face.

"You know, you're very cute when you're flustered."

"I'm not flustered!"

The height difference and the way he was angled above her was eliciting lot of different feelings from Lucy.

Garcia placed his left hand on the matress on the other side of her head. He didn't go any further than that. Lucy didn't know if he was just trying to get a reaction out of her, but she didn't hesitate to close the gap. 

The kiss was soft, not quite like Lucy had imagined. Not that she'd been imagining it, of course. It was slow and still and quiet. 

Lucy slid her hands up his chest, which caused the intimidating Garcia Flynn shiver. (She made a mental note of this.) The kiss deepened momentarily, and an exhilarating rush fell over Lucy. The pulled apart, still close enough that she could kiss him again if she wanted. They both just sat in a stunned silence.

"What was I mad at you for again?" She asked suddenly.

Garcia chuckled, and then laughed. He pulled his arm away and turned to lay next to her on his back, tucking his hands behind his head.

"What?" Lucy asked. She was smiling, but suddenly a bit nervous. She sat up to look at him better. "Was it bad?"

Garcia slid his hands out from under his head and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her on top of him. She held herself above him, on her knees and elbows on either side of head. His hands spanned the small of her back. They kissed again. 

This kiss lasted a bit longer. It was deeper. It was more feverish, and more moving than the first. And at the very least it answered her question. It was intoxicating, and the pressure of his hands was making it dangerously so. It was all she could do to not let her weight fall into him and lose herself completely. She wanted to get lost. But now wasn't the time. She pulled back gently, breathing a bit heavier.

"Feeling a bit better now?" Garcia asked, voice hoarse.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and smiled. He knew she was. She moved from above him and made herself comfortable resting her head on his chest. Garcia's right arm was resting across his stomach and Lucy laced her fingers into his. 

She felt warm and safe in his arms.

She felt warm and safe in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely changed this chapter, because I hated it, so enjoy!

Lucy stretched awake, the sun already peeking through the small plexiglass windows of Garcia's room. She had slept in. Garcia himself was notably absent, and she was once again under the blanket, telling her that he was already up to get coffee and shower. She wondered if he had tucked her in or if she had found the blanket in her sleep.

She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes and yawning. She would need coffee if she was going to stay awake all day today. She hoped there wouldn't be a mission. Let Emma be convenient for once.

She trudged out into the common area, following the scent of coffee. Wyatt was pouring himself a mug and poured a second when he saw her.

"Thanks." The warm ceramic felt good on her fingers, and the coffee felt better going down.  
"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked tentatively. "I mean, from last night."

The question caught her mid gulp of coffee. She swallowed and wiped her mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. I didn't mean to worry you all." She avoided his eyes.

"I woke up this morning and you weren't on the couch so I figured you were with Flynn." There wasn't necessarily malice in his voice. Just concern, and maybe a little jealousy. Lucy suddenly remembered kissing Garcia. Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck. "I knew you were mad at him so I thought maybe-" he interrupted himself mid sentence to chug down his coffee.

Lucy was glad he had the wherewithal to not finish the sentiment.

"Anyway I'm glad you're okay. If he does anything-"

"Wyatt." She shook her head just slightly. She wasn't going to humor this today.

"Right." He sat his mug in the sink.   
Just as he did, Garcia walked in. He was drying his hair with a towel and pulling a gray sweater on over his t-shirt. He smiled at Lucy and glanced at Wyatt. He smirked, and she could see mischief written all over his face. He stepped towards her and reached up to sweep his thumb over her cheek. She saw Wyatt visibly tense up from the corner of her eye. She was a little tense herself at the sensation.

"You had an eyelash." Garcia said, pulling back. He was incredibly nonchalant, even with the glint in his eyes. He pulled down a mug from the top shelf, damn him and his height, and poured himself the last of the coffee before starting another pot.

Lucy looked over at Wyatt, who looked a little pink in the face. He took a deep breath, his eyes moved from Garcia to her, and he held her gaze for a second before leaving. 

Garcia turned to Lucy, who was leaning against the island counter. "You have breakfast, yet?" She shook her head. "Eggs sound good?"

"Fried, please," She said before taking down the rest of her mug. "Do you really have to drive him up the wall like that? I know that was intentional." She moved across to stand next to him. He feigned a look of innocence, which she responded to with narrowed eyes and a scolding silence.

He rolled his eyes, smirking, and turned to her. "You really did have an eyelash." A pause, garnished with his tongue flicking over his bottom lip. "If it makes you feel better, I'll stop."

She didn't need to respond. She left her mug by the coffee pot, which was starting to fill, and went to sit down at one of the tables. She watched Garcia from her spot. He moved around the kitchen with a grace she was envious of. She almost didn't notice the smile sneak its way onto her face as he worked, humming to himself, and she turned her attention to the scratched metal surface in front of her.

The ambience of food sizzling in the kitchen, the bubbling coffee pot, and a general shuffle of people around the bunker as everyone started to come to terms with waking up for the day made the place feel almost normal. 

Garcia sat down across from Lucy with two plates and two fresh mugs of coffee.  
She liked the feeling of him making breakfast for her, and she'd have to have him do it more often. Their legs brushed under the table, and they ate in comfortable silence as everyone settled into the morning.

Wyatt sat down at one of the other tables with some toast and a newspaper, Connor had taken a mug coffee, which he indiscreetly watered down with a substantial amount of whiskey, back to his desk, and Jiya and Rufus had settled down on the small couch with their breakfast to watch whatever cartoons they could get in the bunker. The silence, which was a normally unbearable buzz of the fans and intermittent sniffle or cough, was actually not terrible today.

Lucy's peace was interrupted as she clumsily let her mug slip from her fingers. She tried to catch it, but ended up soaked in hot liquid with the mug shattered at her feet.

She hissed at the burning sensation and quickly stood up, quickly stripping off the now coffee stained t-shirt, grateful that the camisole underneath remained relatively dry. 

"Are you okay?" Wyatt and Garcia said in unison. Their eyes flicked towards each other for a second.

"I'm fine," Lucy insisted, shaking coffee off of her arms and taking in the mess. "Covered in coffee and cold, but fine." she gingerly stepped away from the shards of glass that now decorated the floor.

"Here," Garcia said. He pulled his sweater off, separating the material from the t-shirt underneath. He tossed the sweater to Lucy, who caught it, and walked towards the kitchen.

Lucy pulled the sweater over her head, grateful for the warmth and the cover. Although it might have been a bit excessive, seeing as the hem reached nearly down to her knees and her arms were lost in the sleeves.

She looked over to Wyatt, who was looking like he had taken a rough trip in the Lifeboat and was trying not to lose his stomach. He stared a bit too intensely at his newspaper, crinkling the pages under his whitened knuckles.

Garcia came back over with a mop and broom, stopping momentarily at the sight of Lucy drowning in his sweater. He suppressed a laugh.  
Lucy slapped his arm with one of the sleeves before reaching for the mop. She tried to avoid Wyatt's eyes.

She was having a hard time dealing with the soldier being so standoffish and distant. She wanted to talk to him. She reminded herself that it was Garcia who was helping her clean up the mess, even disappearing momentarily to the laundry room with her shirt. It was Garcia who was always there for her. It was Garcia who made everything easier. Wyatt would come around in his own time. She couldn't, shouldn't, be the one to fix things between them. And if he was going to keep his distance because of Garcia then so be it.

Jiya and Rufus came in laughing and elbowing each other, shaking her from her thoughts. She was grateful for the distraction, until she realized what she was wearing.

Jiya's eyes lit up at the sight of Lucy, who was returning the plates and the remaining mug to the sink. She poked the historian in the arm.  
"What's this?" Jiya asked, drawing out the question in a sing song voice.  "Who do we know in this bunker that would own a sweater that large?" She grinned, holding up her hand as if she carrying a service tray.

Rufus groaned, rolling his neck and pulled out his wallet, slapping five dollars into her open palm.

Lucy's mouth fell open. "What was that?"

Jiya pursed her lips together. "Nothing, just a little wager we had going."

Lucy closed her agape mouth, then opened it to say something before closing it again. Jiya skipped off towards the computers. Lucy turned her attention to Rufus.

"She bet that Flynn would give you an item of clothing within the week, which I thought was a ridiculously specific and unlikely assumption, but here we are." Wyatt made a small, choked noise, though when Lucy and Rufus turned to him he feigned a cough and gestured to his throat. Rufus shrugged before making his way towards Connor's workspace.

Garcia walked in the room and the klaxons went off. Wyatt jumped up, eager to have an escape from the area.

"It looks good on you." Garcia said as he and Lucy made their way into the life boat room.

"Why, because it's yours?" She mused back, taking pride in the bit of sass she laced into the words. He tilted his head, as if contemplating her statement. She turned her attention to the others once they were in speaking distance, ignoring the fact that everyone in the room was eyeing her new fashion choices. "So where are we going?"


End file.
